


The Glass Window

by EstelweNadia



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Piano, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelweNadia/pseuds/EstelweNadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are separated by a thin wall of glass, and it felt so laughably cruel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glass Window

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first UtaPri drabble/fanfiction.
> 
> Reposted and edited from FF.Net.
> 
> Based on a RenIchi doujin titled Kiss.

The gentle melody from a piano sang in the calm afternoon sky.

And the notes; familiar.

Ren could almost see the tune, and who was effortlessly weaving it in seamless melody.

Ichi.

Drawn towards the music, his heart drawn towards the pianist behind it, Ren found himself changing course, quickening his steps in the direction.

There. In a room bordered up with huge glass windows, was Ichi. His posture straight, his back to the window, his fingers deftly dancing on the keys on the piano, and his body swaying to the music.

Ren stopped at window, carefully placing his palm against the glass as though wishing it would go through and touch the man he loved.

As if realizing that he was there, Ichi stopped playing.

"Ren," Ichi's mouth soundlessly formed his name, as Ichi got up from the piano bench and to the glass window.

If not for the glass window, they would have embraced. If not for the glass window, they would have kissed. Their passion was separated by a thin wall of glass, and it felt so laughably cruel…

Somehow, Ren found a lipstick in one of his pockets. Eyes still transfixed on the lips on the other side, he managed to scribble the shape of those lips on the window, yet he extended the middle line as far as he could go when he realized that Ichi's eyes were locked into his, mirroring the passion he felt inside.

"I want to kiss you," the lipstick-drawn lips' meaning was crystal clear.

Ichi placed his palms on the window, and Ren mirrored his.

"I'll wait for you in our room," Ren mouthed the message.

Ichi nodded, his eyes sad but brimming with love and warmth he felt for the other.

Even as Ren turned to leave, their fingers lingered against the glass until the very last moment...

\- End -


End file.
